In active pixel sensors a traditional approach has been to supply a voltage reference for the reset operation of the photodiode within each pixel sensor along one set of wires running through an array of pixel sensors and to read the pixel photocurrent value out on another set of wires running through the array. Wiring for a pixel sensor directly affects the fill factor and the number of components required, thus limiting the performance of the array and affecting the cost to manufacture pixel sensor arrays. For pixel sensors having increased complexity, such as vertical-color-filter (VCF) pixel sensors, wiring schemes are particularly important and need to be optimized as much as possible.